User talk:Mechemik
Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki :Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki, Mechemik! Thanks for your to the User talk:Mechemik page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and help us improve the wiki! ::' ' and are great first stops, because you can see what pages and discussion posts other people have been editing, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the or on the associated with each article, leave a message with an administrator or post a message on my talk page! ::Spotted some vandalism? We have a team of administrators who will happily deal with vandalism when they see it. If you have found some vandalism from a user who hasn't been sanctioned, you can help by reporting it! ::Want to get noticed in the community? The are a great place for C.Syde's Wiki related questions and games! Not your style? How about a chat-room with your fellow contributors? Want to suggest a change for the wiki? Feel free to ask on the ! So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and have fun! :I'm really happy to have you here, and I look forward to contributing with you! ― C.Syde (talk | ) 00:24, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Request for Assistance with this wiki's Portability Theme Changes This wiki's portable infoboxes were migrated in late 2017 - early 2018. But since The Sims Wiki updated their Themes.css in 2018, I have decided that this wiki should adopt the same infobox styles that are currently used by the following non-portable infoboxes on The Sims Wiki. *Template:Infobox Sim2 = For the sim2 theme on this wiki. *Template:Infobox Sim = For the sim theme on this wiki. *Template:Infobox Sim3 = For the sim3 theme on this wiki. *Template:Infobox Sim4 = For the sim4 theme on this wiki. *Template:Infobox Sim1 = For the sim1 theme on this wiki. *Template:Infobox medsim = For the medsim theme on this wiki. *Template:Infobox Urb = For the urb theme on this wiki. It's kinda tough though since I wanted to make sure that the new CSS doesn't override the CSS that is existing in the other infobox themes that I haven't mentioned. And I want to make sure that the infobox widths are the same as the non-portable ones that are on The Sims Wiki. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 01:14, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Syde, so to make sure I understand it correctly, you want the old non-portable look from the sims wiki templates on your new portable ones here? And do you have an example of one of the new themes that it could potentially override by accident? Thanks! :Mechemik (talk) 15:13, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I just want them to look like the old non-portable infoboxes from The Sims Wiki, but I want it to apply only to those templates specifically. So the CSS will need to have the prefixes at the start so that they don't affect anything but the templates that they are specifically intended to affect. I haven't removed the old CSS applying to those infoboxes yet because I was intending to wait until the new CSS was finished before replacing it. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 00:24, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Ok so assuming you just want to replace/update the sims themes in your theme.css but not change the default code you have at the top of the css page, replacing the sims 1 coding with this should update it mostly to the Sims wiki style for sims1 template (I noticed a few changes between the Sims wiki and here that couldn't be tested, like the color of links in headers/titles as it appears they removed that in the Sims wiki template). Also that's assuming you want to keep the width at 256px for the infobox. Let me know if that's what you were trying to aim for. :::Mechemik (talk) 01:56, August 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::Just added the CSS to replace the existing CSS for the Sim1 template. And there doesn't seem to be any issues with it. Except there's something keeping the padding from being like the corresponding template on the Sims wiki. The template width is wider than the Sims wiki's version. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 10:04, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::Ok so it could be 2 things: either the padding itself for the infobox (which will make it smaller overall though make the edges closer to the header boxes) or the width of the box. If it's the padding change the padding settings under.pi-theme-sim1.portable-infobox from 5px to 3px and see if that makes it look closer to the original. If not we can try to shrink the width down even more. :::::Mechemik (talk) 23:44, August 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I've changed the padding to 3px but it's still wider than the original. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 01:53, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Ok so at this point I'd suggest fiddling with the width setting under that same section. It doesn't appear the original has a set width so I'm not sure what the magical number is. You can try changing the width to 245px to start to see if that works and adjusting up/down as necessary. :::::::Mechemik (talk) 02:08, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I've just made some changes to it. And although it looks much more like the original, there's still something not quite right. Namely the font size being slightly smaller, though I'll probably need to keep it that size or the word "Neighbourhood" won't all fit on one line, since it uses the wiki's preferred NZ English spelling, rather than US English spelling. There's a couple of other things that seem to be different, but it's hard to tell what they are. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 02:36, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah I noticed that too but can't find the underlying code that's doing that as it's using the same percentages. You could try bumping up the font size of the labels but then you risk it splitting the text to another line (like hair colour would then have "colour" on a line below "hair") or it'd butt up against the input field. :::::::::Mechemik (talk) 03:09, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::I've also added the changes to the other portable infoboxes that I wanted to be redesigned to match the ones on The Sims Wiki. But I've noticed some other issues that can be found by comparing this page to this page. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 03:10, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok the fix I've found for images is to use this: .pi-theme-sim2 .pi-image-thumbnail { height: auto; max-width: 250px; } :::::::::::and just change the 250px to whatever limit you want to set the image and that should only adjust that image thumbnail (and not say, icons, the game logo, etc.) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Mechemik (talk) 03:21, 19 August 2019 (UTC) - I've done that and it looks quite good. But the columns are a bit off. And there are a couple of other issues. Like there are some links that are missing from the portable infobox that I've never been able to recreate from the non-portable infobox, since I don't know how to write it in a portable form. And I haven't been able to get the turn ons identical to how they appear on The Sims Wiki. I've never been able to group the turn ons together. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 10:24, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :Ok so I think I found a better fix for the labels, still not perfect (like the "u" in neighborhood and depending on one's screen resolution) but it gets it closer. Just replace all the code for the .pi-data-label and .pi-data value entries for you sim themes with these: .pi-theme-sim2 .pi-data-label { padding: 3px 3px 0px 0px; flex-basis: 55%; font-size: 95%; } .pi-theme-sim2 .pi-data-value { padding: 4px 0px; } :and I'll take a look at the turn off/ons later in the week. There's a few ways to do it like that though admittedly it will require some parser functions in the infobox template. :Edit: ok so this should fix the turn ons for you. It's going to assume you fill in turn on1 field otherwise turn on 2 won't display. Just get rid of the data field for turn on2 and change turn on1 to this: Turn-ons } | }}} } | }} } | }}} } | }} :Mechemik (talk) 02:29, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :Bumping as not sure if you saw the 2 fixes above :Mechemik (talk) 02:41, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I'll get to that shortly. I've been rather unwell recently. I just got over it a couple of days ago. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 02:51, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :::I've added it just now. And I can't see any side effects. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 08:28, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Strange, I'm seeing this now, is it now showing up like that for you? ::::Mechemik (talk) 14:56, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::Isn't that what's supposed to happen? I have to admit that they could be a little more separated from each other, like the Sims wiki version. But other than that, I can't see any issues with it. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 12:41, August 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Can you clarify where you mean more separation? Starting to feel cross eyed staring at them back and forth xD ::::::Mechemik (talk) 23:42, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::::What I mean is that there is a bigger gap between the second turn on and the one turn off than there is between the two turn ons. Whereas on The Sims Wiki, there is a bigger gap between the two turn ons like there is with the second turn on and the one turn off. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 02:37, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Ah ok I see now. So this is a possible fix, however note it will effect any br in the infobox if you should add it later for other fields: .pi-theme-sim2 br { vertical-align: top; line-height: 23pt; } ::::::::Mechemik (talk) 03:14, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Mechemik (talk) 03:15, August 28, 2019 (UTC) (added theme part) :::::::::Looks pretty good. Though I am a tad concerned that I may forget about the possible side effects you mentioned, if I ever end up adding br in the infobox at a later date. So far I think Template:NeighbourhoodInfobox is the only infobox template that would be affected if the CSS was added to the infobox, since it has br already in the infobox. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 00:38, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::The only other way I can think of is to set a special div class for the turn ons to make sure it only affects that br tag (like how the biography section has it's own special class). ::::::::::Mechemik (talk) 02:12, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::Any idea how to set a special div class like that? I've worked with certain div classes before, but I still don't consider myself an expert when it comes to doing that sort of thing. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 02:42, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::::I haven't tested it myself but theoretically you could change the data source for turnons to this (the only thing different is adding the div and class "pi-turnons" or whatever you want to call it: Turn-ons } | }}} } | }} } | }}} } | }} ::::::::::::And then changing the br code from just ".pi-theme-sims2 br" in css to include the new class like so: .pi-theme-sim2 .pi-turnons br ::::::::::::and that should target the br just within the pi-turnons class. ::::::::::::Mechemik (talk) 02:49, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::::The results seem fine to me. :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 08:02, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Awesome! :D ::::::::::::::Mechemik (talk) 14:53, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I've noticed there's an issue here where the portable infobox is affected by the customised "disc" bullet points, preventing the bullet points from not appearing altogether, like on the corresponding template on The Sims Wiki. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 12:06, September 2, 2019 (UTC) So to clarify, you just need to hide all the bullet points in the sims infobox? If so, you can just do this: .pi-theme-sim3 li { list-style-type: none; } :Mechemik (talk) 15:26, September 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! :D ― C.Syde (talk | ) 22:56, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Issue with GetAspirationImage Recently I made changes to the GetAspirationImage template. But unlike the corresponding template on the Sims wiki, this template no longer displays the aspiration image, as shown here. Do you have any idea what's causing the image to not appear? ― C.Syde (talk | ) 22:20, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :Sadly that's getting out of my expertise with all the call functions of templates within templates. But if I had to guess, it's likely either that you'll have to use a "dummy" template for it to properly call it or there's a bit of code missing somewhere. :Mechemik (talk) 03:52, October 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Fortunately, I've managed to find someone that was able to tell me what was causing the problem. So it's all fixed now! :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 05:14, October 5, 2019 (UTC)